


Rise Above

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rise Above

Clint has risen,  
From the ashes many times.  
He recovered from his parents death.  
He recovered from his father's abuse.  
He rose like a phoenix.

He never gives up.  
Its not in his nature.  
Giving up means,  
Letting the other side win.  
And he wont let the other side win without a fight.

He rises above every,  
Challenge thrown at him.  
Doesn't let it muck with his head.  
He acquits himself.


End file.
